


Seul

by Hakukai



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Desperation, Eternity, Loneliness, Memories, Other, Sadness, Time Passing, dead!Dean, dead!sam
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 04:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10454928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hakukai/pseuds/Hakukai
Summary: Les années passent, et la seule chose que sait encore Castiel ... Eh bien.C'est qu'il est seul.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **_Bonjour/Bonsoir._ **
> 
> **_C'est un petit OS aujourd'hui, mais écrite d'une façon étrange. Je pense qu'il est normal de dire qu'il est fortement possible que vous n'aimiez pas ce style. C'est tout à fait compréhensible, j'ai moi-même été tenté de ne pas le poster._ **
> 
> **_Pour l'écrire, j'ai écouté "Times Passing" de thesecession. Je pense que vous pouvez l'écouter en lisant, pour donner une ambiance._ **
> 
> **_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture._ **
> 
> **_ Rien ne m'appartient, et je ne suis pas payée pour écrire _ **

786 ans, 152 jours et 18 heures qu’ils étaient partis. Que Castiel était seul.   
Dernier Winchester à fouler le sol de la Terre.  
Il avait erré. Ah, ce qu’il avait erré, le soldat sans but ! Perdu. Abandonné.

_Seul._

Plus d’un siècle de vagabondage. Il est retourné au bunker à pieds. S’est remis doucement à la chasse.   
Façon Winchester, évidemment.   
Sans pouvoirs angéliques.

_Seul._

Il a nettoyé son refuge de fond en comble. N’a pas touché à la chambre de Dean.   
Ni à celle de Sam d’ailleurs.  
Il croise des échos, parfois, en déambulant dans l’abri. Moments fantômes de leur quotidien paisible. Morceaux de passé qui ne reviendra pas. Qui n’est plus.   
Il les chérit comme des trésors. 

_Seul._

Il a retrouvé l’Impala. L’a ramenée à la maison. Réparée autant de fois qu’il le fallait, avec soin. Il s’en sert pour aller à la chasse.   
Reste à l’intérieur pour attendre, plutôt que louer une chambre de motel.  
Comme ça, il peut retrouver l’odeur du cuir et de burgers, qu’il achète de temps en temps.  
Typique de Dean. 

_Seul._

Entre chaque affaire, il a avancé le travail de rangement du cadet dans la réserve. Pas à pas, avec attention. Manuellement.   
Il s’y assoit souvent, avec un livre. Pris au hasard.  
Comme ça, il peut retrouver l’odeur de poussière et du papier jauni par les années.   
Typique de Sam.

_Seul._

Chaque année, une bouteille d’alcool est déposée à l’endroit où a été brûlé Bobby. Une partition de violoncelle pour Kevin. Un jeu vidéo pour Charlie. Une tranche de la meilleure tarte des USA pour Dean. Une simple bougie pour Sam.  
Les deux frères avaient le droit à l’une de ses plumes en plus. Toujours.

_Seul._

Le monde a bien changé dehors. Il l’observe sans le vouloir. N’aime pas la violence qui s’est développée. Préfère le bunker au monde extérieur.   
Le temps y est figé.   
Tellement qu’il s’attend parfois à voir un des Winchester surgir d’un angle formé par les couloirs.

_Seul._

Il ne se lasse pas de regarder les mêmes photographies. Jaunies maintenant. Craquelées aussi. Fragiles.  
Il les restaure quand elles tombent en poussière entre ses doigts.   
Unique moment où il use de ses pouvoirs.

_Seul._

L’éternité est pesante sur les épaules de Castiel. Défaut d’être un Ange. Immortel.  
Un Ange trop humain.  
Peut-être pour ça que Dieu a altéré leur perception des sentiments. Éviter la souffrance.

Comment pouvait-il savoir, après tout ? Il n’espérait pas vraiment la réponse de son Père absent.

La seule chose qu’il savait, c’est qu’il était … Eh bien.

_Seul._


End file.
